


Duchess

by fsalisbb



Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration, frnkiero andthe patience
Genre: Crazy, Crimes & Criminals, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Gerard Way, Gun Violence, Guns, M/M, Madness, Slut Gerard Way, men in lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 11:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7799917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fsalisbb/pseuds/fsalisbb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is a duchess that wants to know more about Frank Iero. Frank quickly comes to realise that Gerard is not what he seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duchess

**Author's Note:**

> Directly inspired by a scene from peaky blinders! Please don't sue me lmao. I may make a second part if people want it?

Frank stepped on the first step of his carpeted staircase, the old wood creaking beneath his bare sole. He cradled a steaming mug of herbal tea in his left hand, nursing a lit cigarette in the other. The hallway was eerily silent; his surroundings only being lit by moonlight flickering through nearby trees almost like a tarnished light bulb. He took other step, balancing the butt of his cigarette between his puckered lips and sucking a breath inwards. The smoke infiltrated his lungs, soothing the burn at the back of his throat of a nicotine craving. 

Frank continued his way up the groaning staircase, almost coming to standstill as he caught a glimpse of his bedroom door ajar with a warm glow emitting from inside. There was a distinct fragrance wafting out from inside – musky yet somewhat floral and tantalizing- almost as if there was a candle lit inside. He continued his way up the stairs, pressing his palm against the wooden door once he was close enough and taking a step inside. 

The first thing he noticed was the pale skin of the man sprawled out against the satin sheets of his bed, contrasting to the deep purple of the scarpered lace adorning his curvy figure along with the hair which was darker than the night they were enveloped in. The man’s back was arched attractively, pushing his chest outwards as he let his legs lay slightly apart to allow Frank a glimpse of what had to be a cock beneath the expensive silk of his panties. The man let out a hum as he saw Frank, a lazy smile stretching at his features. “Good evening, Mister Iero.” He spread his legs a little further, letting his chest sink back into the mattress. 

“How did you get in here?” Was the first question that passed between Frank’s lips, although it was sure to be followed by many more. 

Gerard let out another hum, just shaking his head. “I think you should be asking who I am, first. That is what would be polite, Mister Iero, isn’t it? To get a lady’s name?” 

“How do you know my name?” Frank took another step closer, stripping himself of his jacket. He wasn’t a stranger to people trying to break into his house, but none were this appeasing to the eye.

“Enough with the questions, Iero. I’m here for my own pleasure. I am a duchess after all; should I not receive a little more respect? Or do I have to spread my legs a little more for that.” The man leant over to Frank’s bedside table, curving his wrist as he stubbed his cigarette out into the glass ashtray that was sat there. 

Frank let his gaze flit over the man’s body again. “A duchess?” He pried, deciding that this man wasn’t much of a threat – the clothes that he was wearing didn’t really allow for many concealed weapons. 

“Yes, a duchess, and what I have come here for is a talk.” The man’s slender legs drew closed, before unfurling into a relaxing position as he patted the space on the bed next to him. “Go on, ask me a question. I’ll answer you, Mister Iero. All I want is to get to know a little about the mysterious Frank Iero.” 

Frank made no move to sit next to the man, but he did watch the movement of his hand. He was silent for a few moments, his gaze skating over the stranger’s face. Frank could see nothing but sincerity and what seemed to be almost curiosity, so he allowed himself to relax in the situation. He wouldn’t mind coming to a demise if this man’s face was the last one he ever saw.

“Do you like whiskey?” Frank lent over to his bedside table, pulling out a small glass flask filled with a honey colored liquid. The stranger’s ruby painted lips pulled up into a lopsided smile. 

“No, I don’t like whiskey – it tastes like men. Wine is more to my taste.” 

Frank took a swig, his lips pulling up into a grimace as he swallowed the burning substance. 

“Are you not going to ask me my name?” 

“Do you want me to know?” 

“My name is Gerard.” 

Frank smiled a little at that. This man looked like a Gerard. The name was unusual and a little weird, but this man seemed to ooze both of those qualities. 

“That’s a pretty name.” Frank complimented, causing Gerard to let out a warming noise and sit up. Frank almost took a step back, not expecting the movement. 

“It suits my pretty face.” Gerard crooned, bringing his hand upwards and curling his finger towards Frank in a beckoning motion. “Come here, Mister Iero. I want to ask you a question now.” 

Frank hesitantly stepped closer, flask still in hand as he kicked off his shined shoes. He shifted onto the bed, laying down the opposite way to Gerard who looked incredibly pleased with himself. 

“What is your weakness?” Gerard asked almost in a purr, his gaze falling on Frank’s cigarette as he brought it up to his lips again. Frank didn’t reply as he took a deep drag. 

Gerard just smiled again, before pinching his lower lip between his teeth. “Is it money?” Frank didn’t react. “Is it diamonds?” Frank didn’t react. 

Gerard paused for another moment, releasing his lower lip from between his teeth. 

“I think that I know what your weakness is, Mister Iero.” Gerard slid his foot up Frank’s thigh slowly, his lips parting a little as he pushed his toes into the warmth of his soft crotch. Frank’s eyebrows knitted together as he muttered out a reply. “I can fuck who I want when I want, sex is not my weakness.” 

Gerard’s lips almost immediately pulled up in a smile. “Yes, but I am a duchess. You cannot fuck me; therefore I am the weakness.” 

Frank let out a low chuckle, the noise rocking in the back of his throat. “I don’t have weaknesses.” 

Gerard let out a small laugh also, his light and feminine. He didn’t respond for a brief moment, catching his lower lip between his teeth again as he rose onto all fours and dragged himself over to Frank. 

Gerard straddled him, moving his hands up into his black hair and rocking his hips downwards. “As a duchess, I can show you what is possible for a man like you – a man of your stature. A man in a house like this can not be alone.” 

Frank kept a straight face, resting his cigarette against his knuckles as he watched Gerard roll his hips again and push his hair out of his face. The movement was fluid and moreover sexy as fuck, but Frank found it strange that Gerard didn’t seem to be aroused or enjoying himself in the slightest. 

“Why did we come to a bedroom for this?” Gerard stopped his seductive motions, cocking his head to the side curiously causing his hair to expose more pale skin as it swept to the side. Frank stayed silent, looking vaguely perplexed. 

Gerard made a sudden movement, standing up and humming before suddenly snatching the metallic revolver off the bedside table. Frank instantly shot to sit up, expecting the barrel to be held against his temple but he was yet again proven wrong as Gerard disappeared out of the bedroom door in a flurry of dyed silk and pale skin. 

Gerard let out a maniacal laugh as Frank pursued him down the moonlit hallway, the gun eliciting a clicking noise as Gerard switched it off the safety catch. 

“We could fuck by the fireplace, Mister Iero.” 

“That’s a loaded gun, don’t fuck around.” Frank sounded vaguely pissed off. He liked to know what was going on at all times, and Gerard was an unpredictable explosion of risk. The man just laughed again, the noise high and tinkling as he took a sharp left and backed himself up against the nearest wall. 

“Give the gun back.” 

“You have power. Everyone does what you tell them to do. Perhaps you like to be called daddy? Or master.” 

“Give me the fucking gun right now.” 

“I can be an actress.” Gerard waved the gun at himself, fluttering his eyelashes with an innocent smile. “Who do you want me to be? Your little slut? ” Gerard began to walk backwards down the stairs and Frank was almost certain that he was going to topple over. 

“That’s fucking enough! Give me the fucking gun!” Frank demanded, his voice booming as Gerard let out a light giggle. 

“Did you know that madness sets you free?” Gerard purred, placing his finger on the trigger.

Frank was just about to make a grab for the gun as Gerard pointed it straight at him. “Why did we go to your bedroom?” He demanded, as Frank held his palms up and watched Gerard’s finger with a bated breath. “Don’t shoot.” Frank breathed out, staying completely still. He was not going to point out that Gerard had been the one to sneak into his bedroom. This man was a loose screw, he was quickly coming to realize. 

Gerard cackled melodically, flipping the gun and pointing it upwards. He cocked it before opening up the chambers, emptying them all except one. “This is a game I like to play.” Frank was confused until Gerard held the gun to his own head. “I emptied all the chambers expect one.” 

“No.” Frank breathed instantly as his stomach swooped with panic, holding his hand up towards the gun with a dazed look. “Shit, fuck Gerard put the gun down now!” 

Gerard’s lips stretched into an uneven smile, his eyes brimming with tears. “Would you be sad if I killed myself right now?” He cocked the gun, putting his finger on the trigger. 

“Gerard!” Frank almost barked, the man just cackling again. “Don’t you love the thrill of it, Mister Iero?” Gerard exhaled excitedly, practically shaking. 

“Look at me; Don’t do this.” 

Gerard inhaled a shaky breath, giggling unevenly as he stared straight into Frank’s eyes. 

Gerard flinched instantly as he pressed down on the trigger, breathing out and almost crumbling to the floor as the gun clicked but came up empty. Frank lurched forwards and tore the gun out of Gerard’s grip. He immediately emptied it, tipping the last shell out from its chamber. 

“It makes you feel alive. Do you want to try?” Gerard panted, his eyes wild and his lips parted in an amazed grin. 

“No I do not want to fucking try!” Frank snapped, throwing the gun against the wall with an angry snarl. Gerard backed up, holding a hand over his heart which was beating frantically. “Get to bed, now!” Frank pointed his finger at Gerard, his gaze dark with anger. Gerard just smiled, humming and brushing his hair out of his face. 

“Why, are you going to fuck me Mister Iero?”


End file.
